


Psychic Vampire Codex

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Van Pelt is determined to find out what exactly Jane is...





	Psychic Vampire Codex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "The Mentalist, Patrick Jane + Any, nobody knows who he really is or rather what." I've had my own fun theories about Patrick Jane and what he might be, so I jumped at the chance to run with these ideas.

Jane's knack for getting into people's heads and finding their secrets unsettled Van Pelt. There were times when she wondered if he could hear what people were thinking, and the times when he got people to do almost anything he wanted was downright creepy.humans just couldn't do that: people with psychic powers of some kind or vampires in movies did that. Jane was constantly denying the existence of real psychics and she never saw any evidence that Jane was nocturnal or a blood-drinker: if anything, Red John, whoever he was, seemed vampiric.

Even still, when she wasn't in duty, or she could spare a moment, she went online and started digging around on websites dealing with paranormal phenomena and preternatural entities. The closest thing she could find was a psychic or energy vampire. These beings seemed no different from so-called normal humans: sunlight did not affect them; crosses, holy water and garlic did not ward them off. They were no quicker or stronger than regular humans. Their only noticeable difference between them and humans was that they needed to feed on the emotions and the spirit energy of humans. This enabled them to exert an incredible amount of influence over humans, getting past their inhibitions.

Which sounded uncannily like Jane.

Unlike sanguinarian vampires, psychic vampires didn't need to drink blood, though some did for effect. Some fed by close contact with a single person, but others barely needed to touch the people they fed from: merely getting the attention of a crowd could be enough for them to gather energy: and how many times had Jane tried to get a suspect to reveal themself from the middle of a bunch of suspects?

On top of that, some energy vampires, it appeared, could extend their lives and keep their youth, for longer than a human lifetime, almost indefinitely in some cases. Which was when she started finding the old photographs of a man who looked oddly like Jane. Nothing like 19th century daguerreotypes, but pictures from the 1940s. Even the photograph of the Patrick Jane whose wife and daughter had died at the hands of Red John looked different from the Patrick Jane she knew....

Who -- or what -- was Patrick Jane?


End file.
